


How Did This Happen Exactly?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Molly Weasley Bashing, Pre-Slash, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Voldemort discovers something that Dumbledore never wanted him to find out about. Harry discovers a few things that Dumbledore didn't want him to discover. They two decide to met and Dumbledore doesn't know about it.





	1. Chapter 1

"No." Harry had spent hours reading the contract. 

"You can't say no. You have no option." Voldemort slammed the marriage contract down in front of Harry Potter. He had been hoping to end this conflict with Potter by marrying the brat and ending all of his issues with him and just deal with Dumbledore. He should have stopped this long ago. Dumbledore ruins everything.

"I do. It says in there that it was for my father, signed by his father. According to that contract, it's for James Potter only, no mention of anyone else filling it in on the Potter side." Harry pointed to the spot. He wasn't going to marry Voldemort. "Your grandfather signed it, clearly for the money. It says you will be taking the Potter name, taking the submissive title. Which explains so much about the conflict between you, my father, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore married him off to Lily before he even knew about that contract." Harry pulled out the marriage agreement between his parents. "Notice, my grandparents didn't sign but Dumbledore did. He used his power as Chief Warlock and the Headmaster." Harry flipped to the last page to show Voldemort. Voldemort snatched the contract up. He started to read it. At his first frown, Harry knew what he read. "I see you got to the part about Dumbledore controlling the Potter seats until his heir was old enough to take control." Harry wasn't even sure how that aspect was legal or why anyone would sign a contract with that clause in it.

Voldemort looked up. "Yes, and it doesn't make any sense. Neither does the part about your father not taking his titles." Voldemort had never seen a contract drawn up with these types of clauses included. A lord who willingly giving up his titles to a Headmaster of a school? It made no sense.

"James died before his father so Dumbledore messed up on that aspect as I got the titles directly which prevented him from emptying my vaults. My grandfather made sure to include in his will that James got nothing if Dumbledore was going to handle any aspect of his estate or titles." Harry showed him the bank records. "As you can see Dumbledore tried the very next day after their deaths to get into my vaults. My grandparents were still alive. They died a year later. He wouldn't tell them where I was and used his position to keep them from gaining custody of me."

Voldemort looked down at the bank statement but returned to reading the contract. "There are a few odd things in here that aren't part of a regular marriage contract. Lucius could read it and tell us exactly what laws he might have used but I have never heard of limiting a couple to one child. He even has in here when you can be born. None of the clauses make sense. James had to remain an Auror for ten years, Lily couldn't seek to further her education, and he was to guide your education? Harry, none of these are standard clauses."

Harry waited and watched the man finished reading the contract. He felt the anger building in Voldemort. "Can you not do that? He has us connected somehow." Harry rubbed his forehead.

Voldemort slammed down his anger, not something he was used to doing, but he had agreed to a truce to discuss their situation. A situation he didn't know existed until Severus mentioned Dumbledore mumbling about how to get rid of a marriage contract. Voldemort realizing that Dumbledore didn't want Harry married to whomever it was for had Lucius search the Ministry for the Potter marriage contract. He was a bit surprised to find one signed by Dumbledore, along with their grandfathers. He flipped to the last page. "Harry, we have a bigger issue."

"Noticed the date?" Harry had found out about the contract when Ironclaw wrote to him warning him that Dumbledore was trying to create a marriage contract between him and Ginny Weasley while voiding one for James Potter and Tom Riddle. Harry wasn't very happy to hear of either contract and went to Gringotts during a Hogsmeade weekend to find out what exactly what marriage contract between his father and Tom Riddle. Harry also learned he was of age in the wizarding world and had been since his fourth year thanks to the Triwizard Tournament. 

"Yes, it's dated a month before my eleventh birthday even before I knew I was a wizard. Your father wasn't even born. I know from the family history of the Potters that they were the same age as my grandparents. James was considered a miracle to them. I didn't even know I had a magical family until after I left Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew the whole time. He must have been planning for our families to be joined. He has to know we are the founders' heirs." 

"Which explains why my father was such a jackass. I know Dumbledore didn't stop him or Sirius from doing their pranks and let them get away with almost killing someone. Well, technically, it was Sirius who almost got someone killed." Harry completely understood why Snape hated the Marauders. He had a hard time liking them and one was his father. 

Voldemort was staring at both contracts. "He did this for a reason. The contract for me was before Grindelwald was at his worst. When I left Hogwarts, he was becoming well known for his actions as a Dark Lord. Dumbledore had tried to convince me that I could win against him. I just needed some training. He tried to blackmail me. He said if I didn't he would make sure the DMLE would find out who killed Myrtle." 

"He knew." Harry leaned back in his seat. "Wait, he is doing the same plan but instead of leaving me to fend for myself as he did you when I got to Hogwarts, he set me up to meet the Weasleys, made sure I heard about how evil Slytherins were, and how great he was."

"Yes, I believe so." Voldemort picked up both contracts. "There is nothing we can do about either contract since no one but me is alive and if I showed up at the Ministry to demand justice, he would make sure to announce to all who Tom Riddle was." 

"He would." Harry frowned. "There has to be a way to do something. He wants me to start hunting some of your items next week with Granger and Weasley. I have been delaying for a year so far." 

"Items?" Voldemort wasn't sure what Harry was speaking about. He was hoping it didn't mean what he thought it might mean.

"Horcruxes. He knows about them." Harry rubbed his scar again. "Calm down. You are giving me a headache." 

"Potter!"

"Tom!"

They glared at each other. "Knock it off. We need to resolve this and I think I have an idea. We will need Malfoy and Snape." 

Voldemort looked at Harry. "One of your hair-brained ideas?" 

"Hey, my ideas have allowed me to escape your attempts to kill me how many times?" Harry folded his arms over his chest. "Should we count?"

"No." Voldemort stood up and left the conference room they were using at Gringotts. He would use one Gringott's Eagle Owls to send a message to his two elite members. 

_______________________________________________________________

Severus and Lucius looked at Harry. "It would work. He wouldn't be able to stop it. He couldn't counter it and it would end any conflict." Lucius had read the two contracts. "I could add a few amendments that would just need to be initialed. The marriage contract is simple, I wouldn't be able to remove the fact that you would be taking the Potter name but that would be a benefit to us in the Wizenagamot." 

Severus and Voldemort growled but for two different reasons. "Do it, Lucius." Voldemort wasn't a happy Dark Lord but if he achieved his goals, he could handle it.

"You know he will challenge it." 

"Yes, and when he does, Severus will be the answer." 

Severus growled again.

____________________________________________

"It's your fault, Albus." Severus slammed the contract down on Dumbledore's desk. 

"It was a perfect solution. Tom has to marry Harry, you can protect Harry. The three of you will be part of the Potter family. You can counter any negative influence that Tom might give Harry. The Order will be able to support you and Harry. The Potter name is a strong light family name. You will gain a more respectable name."

Severus was going to strangle Dumbledore, Harry, and Voldemort. Dumbledore for following into their plans. Harry and Voldemort for coming up with the hair-brained idea to start with, no scratch that, Dumbledore was the one who originated the marriage contract too. Dumbledore was going to be his new test subject. 

"When is the service?" Minerva decided to change the subject, somewhat.

"Oh, it's going to be on Samhain Eve." Severus glared at Dumbledore. "Care to explain how that happened?" 

Dumbledore looked a bit sheepish. "I just want to make sure that Tom can't do anything before the bonding."

Severus snatched up the contract. "Bonding-I ought to strangle you with the scroll the contract is written on." Severus stormed out of the Headmaster's office. He was almost to the dungeons when he saw Potter by the stairwell waiting for him. "Potter, detention, now!"

Harry sighed but followed Severus to his office. Once the door was closed, Harry sat down. "It went as expected." 

"Yes, you brat. It did. He challenged it until he saw which contract it was then met with Lucius and agreed to the amendments." Severus didn't want to get bonded to anyone least of all to a Potter. He didn't want to be a Potter. 

Harry felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want this. It was the only way to end the forthcoming war."

Severus sagged a bit. "I'm aware. It also saved me from informing you that you needed to die." 

Harry still flinched at that. When they had discussed this plan with Severus and Lucius, Severus informed them that Harry was a Horcrux and Dumbledore planned for Severus to inform Harry that he needed to walk to his death for the war to be won. "He isn't going to let it go that easily. He is going to lose a lot of power when we bond." 

"Yes, he will. He doesn't know you are aware of your full titles but he knows the Dark Lord is. He believes the Dark Lord will keep you ignorant of it and use you." Severus had watched Dumbledore for over a decade. The man wasn't the nice grandfather he liked everyone to believe. He was a general in charge of an army. A general that wanted to win a war and had won the last one. 

"Does he still expect me to leave for my Horcrux hunting?" 

"I'm not sure. We didn't discuss it. I believe he will be requesting your presence tonight. He might want Granger and Weasley to remain behind now and me to assist with this hunt. If he does, we will use this time to start you on your Lordship training. I'm sure the Dark Lord and I will have enough books to start you out."

"I will keep you informed. Why don't we start some of it now?" Harry pulled out his expandable pouch that he always carried. 

"Yes, might as well. I did give you detention."


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, go to my office." Severus practically pushed Harry out of Dumbledore's office. Once Harry was out the door, Severus closed it and walked back to the chair in front of Dumbledore. Severus kept an even measured step as he was regaining control of his temper. Two weeks it had been going on and Dumbledore still wasn't listening to anything they said. "No, Albus." Severus put his hands on the back of the chair. "Our bonding is not being performed in the Great Hall or at Hogwarts."

"Severus, it is the event of the decade. People want to attend on both sides of the magical divide. It is a uniting of two parts of the political and magical parties." Dumbledore pointed to a stack of letters on the shelf. "I have been getting a lot of letters all wanting to know when and where the bonding will be." 

"Albus, Harry has told you, I have told you, and I know Marvolo has written to you informing you that the bonding will not be held at Hogwarts." Severus saw a small tick of Dumbledore's right hand. Severus wanted to groan. Dumbledore had a plan of action and it revolved around the Great Hall. Dumbledore wanted to ceremony wanted the Dark Lord inside Hogwarts. "You and those invited will get an invitation once they are mailed." 

Dumbledore started to search his desk pulling out different stacks of parchment paper. "Here is the most up to date for those needing to be invited. I expect it will keep growing up to the week before your bonding. Molly and I have several drawings that we are revamping for the decorating the Great Hall, the walkways from the bridge to the front doors as well as the menu." He spread the drawing out. "Molly is going to cook the meal as well as your bonding cake, I informed her the house-elves would aid her."

Severus hadn't seen the sketches before this but Harry had and he realized why Harry was upset. Unlike muggle sketches, magical ones gave you a replica of what you drew. The Great Hall looked like Dumbledore and Molly added everything they could think for decorations from the We Are Tacky store. There wasn't a spot not decorated with something. Severus noticed something interesting that Dumbledore didn't think he would recognize. He recognized that in each candelabra there was a small golden orb with ancient symbols carved into them. The orbs haven't been used since many relied on their wards or compulsion spells. The orbs did whatever runic symbol was carved into them. He would have to review his memories to verify the symbols but he did recognize one that symbolized the Dark Lord of Magic. Dumbledore was planning on something. "No, it has already been handled." 

"Severus, you can't permit Tom to decide what will be done and where. You are very aware of how he likes to control things and he wants to control Harry. He believes has control over you as you are marked as one of his followers. He won't want Harry to stand against what he believes in and if Harry follows him, so many will be doomed." 

Severus resisted the urge to point out the golden orbs in the drawings. He was aware of them and that was a bonus. They would have to find a way to prevent anyone from bringing them in. He wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore to give Order members one and tell them they were for good luck and to carry them into the ceremony. Dumbledore had been scrambling since the day of the Wizenagamot session. Dumbledore had been attempting to get Harry to sign over everything to him before the bonding using the warning about the Dark Lord, power, being dark, killing muggles, and enslaving the muggle-born while asking to review the new marriage contract and the new amendment that Lucius was able to add to protect the three of them. Lucius was able to use the privacy act regarding the bonding contract to keep it hidden using old family laws about the heirs of the Founders, the last family lines of several powerful families, as well as the fame of each involved. Dumbledore had not been happy that he couldn't review the newly accepted contract. "Albus, I'm not discussing this with you. Harry is protected and will be protected and that is all that matters. You got us into this mess and we have fixed it to the best of our abilities and you should be grateful. It means no war, no need to kill Harry, and we now have a better chance of uniting our world together." 

Dumbledore spread out the drawings. "Look, at how amazing the Great Hall would look. You know nothing can compare to Molly's cooking, and look at the bonding robes. Molly is going to make them." Dumbledore pointed to one of the drawings.

Severus thought the robes were a flashback to what Ron Weasley wore to the Yule Ball during his fourth year but they were red robes with gold thread and ruffles. "No. Albus, it has been decided and finalized. You and Molly are not arranging anything. You will get your invitation when everyone else does." Severus kept looking at the designs that Dumbledore had out. He had a feeling that there was more hidden in the drawings and he wanted to review them. He would also share the memory with Lucius and the Dark Lord. Dumbledore was very focused on having the bonding at Hogwarts and having him and Molly in charge. 

"Who is performing the ceremony? What bonding ritual are you using? You have to make sure that Tom doesn't try to control anything. He can't have power over you or Harry." Dumbledore couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

"Albus, everything has been handled and decided based on the marriage contract which you forced upon me and Harry." Severus was going to make Dumbledore pay for it. He didn't want to bond with Harry or the Dark Lord or anyone. He was learning more and more about the Dark Lord and Harry. He realized his preception of Harry was very off and was a bit surprised at how much of Lily had in his personality. Harry kept his true personality buried under layers and layers of protection. Severus and the Dark Lord were slowly learning how to get the real Harry to appear and it was usually during their date nights. Severus gave himself a mental kick to remember to refer to the Dark Lord as Marvolo. "It is going to be a small service and not a lot of people are being invited. You have been aware of that aspect and we will have a reception after the ceremony where almost everyone will be invited." Severus, Harry, and the Dark, no Marvolo, had tried to limit the list but they lost that battle with Narcissa regarding the size of the reception. Narcissa was in her element arranging the bonding ceremony and he wasn't brave enough to try and change her plans. He didn't think the Dark Lord was brave enough. He knew Lucius wasn't.

"That just won't do. It needs to be a big service. We need to use this as an example of being united. We must be untied in everything if we have any hopes of ceasing the tension between the two factions." 

"It is why we are having a bigger reception to present a united front. We are not turning this into a sideshow, Albus." Severus was very aware this wasn't going to be the last discussion they had regarding the bonding. He expected as the bonding approached Dumbledore was going to attempt to interfere in even more ways. He was going to have to keep Dumbledore from pulling Harry into meetings and pressuring Harry. Harry's last magical explosion had removed most of the inside walls in the Gryffindor tower. Harry's explosion had occurred because of the Gryffindor trio pushing Harry about the bonding, obeying the headmaster, and Ginny Weasley had started to yell at Harry about bonding with them, ignoring their marriage contract which was being investigated, and turning his back on his friends. Granger didn't help with her rattling off about how two men in a relationship was just wrong. Her statement caused others to start demanding answers. It had turned into a house riot and only ended when Harry's magic destroyed the inside walls and smashed the windows because most of the Gryffindors had been doing other things outside of the house. It had taken a few hours to fix everything. 

"Who is arranging the details? Perhaps I can speak to them." 

"Enough, Albus. I am going to make sure Potter hasn't destroyed anything." Severus didn't wait for a response before turning and heading out the door. He had assigned Harry many books to read as well as other assignments. The Dark Lord had added his list. Harry had been very good about doing the reading while also comprehending the material. He had been curious about the lack of aptitude regarding his classwork when he remembered some of the memories he had seen regarding Harry's life. He reviewed Harry's marks and found it interesting that Harry's marks were always between his two friends. Harry had never done better than Granger but never turned in anything that was below Weasleys. He had decided to push Harry on his learning and Harry didn't bulk at any of the assignments. He entered his office and Harry was reading the latest book he had assigned. 

Severus took his seat as Harry lowered his book and looked up. "How bad?" 

"I had something I need to look up but we do need to speak about a few things." Severus was going to have to figure out how to get those orbs disabled. He wasn't sure if the Dark Lord had ever used the orbs or not but they couldn't be allowed to be used.

"Something Marvolo needs to help us with?" 

"I believe so. We can discuss it during our next date." They had dates every three days. They decided to take turns on arranging the dates as a way to encourage each of them to show the others what they enjoyed. 

"You might want to mention that to Marvolo. It is his turn for date night and it is on Saturday." 

It was their first full day date. Their other days had been during the week and had only been a few hours since Harry still had classes. "I will. Your studies?" 

Harry bent down and opened up his school bag and began to pull out his work. "I have a few questions." 

Severus wasn't surprised. He had cleared his schedule to assist Harry in catching up with the rest of the Lords in the Hogwarts as well as teaching Harry the stuff Dumbledore had hidden. Severus had drawn up a schedule Harry to use and Harry followed it and had done all the assignments. This wasn't a scheduled study time but because of Dumbledore and Harry's high emotions, he didn't want Harry to head to Gryffindor. "I have some time. When my next class starts, I want you to remain here and continue reading."

"You mean you don't want me to go to Gryffindor and take a chance of having to rebuild the house walls again." 

Severus just arched a brow as Harry opened the book about wards he had been reading. Harry had a folded piece of parchment in the book. Severus had to admit he did like that study tip that Harry used. Harry would write out his questions, the page numbers he had been reading at the time as well as what caused him to think of the question. "I would prefer it if I didn't enter Gryffindor at all."


	3. Chapter 3

The scheduled dates were another area that Dumbledore had attempted to get involved in. Dumbledore had wanted Order members to be chaperones during the dates. They had only been on two dates that weren't very long. They were just dinner dates during the week. This coming weekend was going to be an all-day date as well as into the early evening and Dumbledore was driving Harry and Severus crazy with his attempts to discover where they were going and what they might be doing. Dumbledore wanted to have some of the Order Aurors following them, warning Severus and Harry that they could be kidnapped by Voldemort and forced to sign contracts or imprisoned by him until they obeyed him. "We know Tom will want his way and he will use whatever is needed to do so." 

Severus heard Harry's quiet "I hope he does kidnap us." Harry was sitting in the chair by Fawkes. Severus was sitting in the chair closest to Dumbledore. Severus had been working on keeping Harry away from Dumbledore. Severus had to agree with Harry. He was beginning to feel the same way. "Albus, no. We do not need any chaperones or guards. We are protected. You know the contracts protect us as well during the dates and up to the bonding ceremony. We are only going for the day." 

Harry had been moved down to Severus' quarters two days ago after he destroyed Gryffindor House again. Severus and Minerva agreed that Harry needed to out of Gryffindor if only to keep Hogwarts intact. Harry had been avoiding his former friends and Ginny Weasley and the three of them had taken to cornering Harry in the Gryffindor common room. "I say we just leave." Harry quietly added under his breath. Harry had been in favor of leaving for over a week. 

Severus looked at Harry. He was ready to agree with Harry's crazy plan of just leaving. The Dark Lord wouldn't care if they left and had encouraged it in his last letter. Severus and Harry were sick of Dumbledore dragging Harry up to his office or appearing in Severus' office to discuss new ideas. Severus had removed Harry's wand a few times to keep Harry from cursing Dumbledore. He was thankful for all the years of dealing with a crazy Dark Lord because he had a feeling he would have already cursed Dumbledore. He did slip Dumbledore some potions. He was going to have to up the dosages as the experimental potions weren't having any effect on Dumbledore. "Severus, we must keep Harry safe." Severus raised an eyebrow, he was keeping Harry safe. He wondered if Dumbledore was even worried about him at all. "You too. However, you are aware that Harry is much more vulnerable. While Tom might honor the contract, he might permit one of his Death Eaters to kidnap Harry." 

Harry had already written out a letter asking Lucius to kidnap him and gave it to Severus to mail. Severus didn't mail it but was now tempted to do it. "Albus, everyone would know it was the Dark Lord and he doesn't operate that way. If he wants someone, he goes for them and lets them know, he makes a production out of it." Severus hoped that Dumbledore would believe that lie. The Dark Lord was becoming more Slytherin in his plans and less flashy Gryffindorish. The Dark Lord wanted to use their political advantages now. The Dark Lord had already written and spoken to Harry about using his fame to get their world fixed. Harry wasn't sure but he did agree to think about it and wanted the option to reject any plan. Severus thought he was going to have to be the one to work out a deal between the two of them. One that wouldn't give the Dark Lord too much power or ignore Harry's desires. 

"Severus, no one would know if he kidnapped you or Harry until late Saturday night. It would permit Tom to accomplish so much during those hours. He could even slip Harry potions and you wouldn't be able to do anything to counter them." Dumbledore was grasping at straws. He needed to find a way to get Harry isolated and to get Order members close to Harry again. His three pawns were failing miserably and driving Harry away from Gryffindor.

Harry rolled his eyes. He had promised Severus he would keep his temper in check but it was getting harder and harder. He had to bite down on the retort he wanted to say regarding his three former friends. Dumbledore was just driving him crazy. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign that he was getting annoyed as well. "Albus, no. No more plots, no more interference, no more attempts to get Harry alone, no more anything but accepting it is all under control." Severus rose and Harry stood up. "No more, Albus and inform Molly that I did not appreciate her howler." He would get even with Molly. 

Dumbledore looked a bit surprised. "She sent you a howler?" 

"Yes, and she won't like what happens if she sends me or Harry another one. I do know how to make them myself." Severus had been tempted to return one to her with some of the failed potions his students had turned in but Harry warned him about Dumbledore giving them a lecture up in his office. He knew Harry was correct but it didn't mean he was going to forget. Revenge is a dish best served cold and Molly would find that out. Yes, it was petty but he was tired of Dumbledore and Molly's tricks.

"Please, sit down. We need to discuss this and reach an agreement." 

"No, we don't. Everything is all set. Good night." Severus headed for the door. Harry followed behind him muttering about how Dumbledore had to have gone senile. Severus was finding he agreed with Harry. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Harry stood by the fireplace. Severus was by his desk, he was placing things in his expandable pouch. Severus turned around. "Did you bring the required changes of clothes?" He already had his clothes in another pouch. 

Harry held up his old beat-up rucksack. "Yes." He wasn't thrilled about having to bring clothes but he couldn't wear his uniform all day either. 

"Excellent. Since I am doing the first part of the day, you should be fine with your uniform. We are just going to have lunch in Diagon Alley." Severus liked the idea that the three of them splitting the day up so that each of them could decide on something to do and use it as a way to get to know each other without one person doing all the work. The last two dates had been fun despite just been dinner dates. 

Harry was relieved. He had been expecting Severus to do something regarding potions. While he was improving in his potion-making and his schoolwork, he didn't want Severus' whole life to be just potions. He had been learning at Severus wasn't as mean as he presented to the students. Severus explained it was part of keeping students safe and Harry could understand why. "Great."

Severus warded his quarters and pulled down the floo powder tin. "I expect Dumbledore will have people all over the magical world looking for us. We are meeting at Hopper's Fine Dining. I arranged for direct access." 

Harry smirked. "He is going to go nuts, not that it is a far leap for him." 

Severus arched a brow. "We will meet Marvolo there. He arranged for rooms for us to be able to change afterward upstairs so we won't have to leave there until we are ready."

________________________________________________________________________________

Lunch passed fast as Severus and Harry updated Voldemort on the latest news. Voldemort provided information on the political aspect that Lucius and he had been working on. They spent a few hours just relaxing and enjoying their lunch. They didn't discuss their bonding plans. "We should go and change. I believe it's Harry's turn for our date activity." Voldemort noticed how empty the restaurant was. It was just them and the staff cleaning and prepping for dinner guests.

Harry looked at them. "You need to dress down and as muggles. We are going to out antiquing in the muggle world as well as some book stores I found. They are older bookstores and very dusty." Harry wanted to take them to his favorite book stores that he had used in the past to avoid his relatives. They agreed to meet downstairs in thirty minutes. Harry tried to ignore the looks his muggle clothes got. The jeans were too big as well as the rest of his clothes. He didn't get to buy any muggle clothes for the last few years because of Dumbledore and had to wear his cousin's old clothes. He tugged on the clothes. He felt embarrassed. He usually wasn't worried about his clothes or his looks but found that lately, he started to think about appearance as Severus and Voldemort explained the importance of dressing in the magical world. 

Voldemort and Severus exchanged a look. "Shopping is on the list to do." His voice didn't hold any contempt or pity. Voldemort was already revamping his plans for tonight. He began to think about what stores they would need to visit. Voldemort was originally going to take them to the Opera but Harry wouldn't have the correct clothing and based on how Harry reacted, Harry would feel embarrassed if he went as he was. He was also willing to bet that Harry didn't have a lot of anything and he blamed that on Dumbledore and the muggles.

"I didn't get to buy any clothes during the summer holiday." Harry defensiveness came out. He was aware that he wasn't being judged but he hated wearing his cousin's clothes.

"Relax, Harry. We understand." Severus hadn't had a chance to speak to Voldemort regarding the truth of Harry's life at his relatives. He had written a few things regarding them but only what he and Harry had discussed. "We had bad muggle relations, too." Severus and Voldemort had shared some of their past with Harry during their last date as Harry had shared a bit of his. They still had a lot to discuss regarding their pasts. 

"Harry, we will never make fun of you for what they did." Severus reassured Harry. Harry didn't have a lot of confidence in some areas of his life and acceptance for who he was was the biggest area of Harry's life. 

"My treat too. It will be what we do tonight. We will get you a whole new wardrobe, wizarding and muggle. You are going to need it and it will have the benefit of driving Dumbledore nuts." Voldemort looked at Severus. "We will need some new clothes. I do not believe any of us as the correct robes for our bonding or the Wizenagmot and Narcissa will pick something we do not want to wear if we don't."

"Merlin, no. She will have us dressed like Lucius or Draco." Severus didn't want to wear anything Narcissa would pick. "I saw Lucius wearing pink the last time I saw him."

"I agree. Let's go to the bookstores before they close. They are opened until five." Harry was looking forward to taking them to his favorite spots. He was almost bouncing with excitement. 

"I would have never thought of you as a Ravenclaw." Voldemort was a bit taken aback by Harry's eagerness to go to a bookstore. He had believed he had Harry figured out but each time he thought he did, Harry did something to change the image.

"He has been helping me research the orbs as well as the other things I saw in the drawings by Dumbledore and Molly for our bonding ceremony." 

"I did have some luck with that aspect." Voldemort pulled out his wand and wove a parseltongue privacy spell around them. "Let's talk about this as Harry informs us where we are going." They headed to the fireplace. They had already agreed to use the floo to do any traveling as a way to deter anyone Dumbledore might have following them. 

Once in London, Harry started to lead the way as they talked. "The orbs were as I feared. They were directed at the three of us. Most of the ruins were obedience and loyalty runes with a few that were directed toward Harry and making him willing to submit to Dumbledore. The three orbs by the podium were the most interesting ones." Severus wasn't sure what Dumbledore was attempting to do. "Since we were to be in certain spots in the Great Hall for the binding with the podium being the center of the triangle, I found the runes on the orbs were keyed to the ceremony itself. As Dumbledore was to be the speaker, he would invoke our names during the ceremony at key points, activating the runes, the runes were set up in an interesting format. The orbs were set up in the form of a triangle and in our positions, each side of the triangle lines up with where we stood. Harry was to be the Alpha with me as the Beta, and Marvolo as the Omega. The orbs placed outward and as he would go through the bonding ritual, he would trigger each one. The result would be that Harry would obey him and we would obey Harry. The really interesting part of the arrangements is what Molly Weasley was to cook all the food. I got a request from Mr. Slug and Mr. Jiggers. They got a special order for some very interesting potions. Three potions are designed to reform a person's personality. While they are potion masters, it is a potion I designed and never sold the pattern for. I am the only one able to craft it. Dumbledore was the one who ordered it as they wondered if I would consider offering a discount considering it was the Headmaster." 

"Very interesting." Voldemort wasn't surprised that Dumbledore would attempt to control them in that aspect. Dumbledore was losing a lot of power and Dumbledore didn't want Harry to be out from under his control. "When I was searching for counters to the orbs, I did discover a few interesting things regarding them. They fell out of favor as they do not work as effectively as a spell even with a boost by a rune. The orbs magic isn't stable and thus when they are used, it doesn't settle into a person's core or even bind to their magic. The longest case they had listed as the orbs being effective for up to six months with them starting to fail within days of being invoked. There were several cases where they didn't work at all. Another interesting fact is that the orbs were never designed to be used as controllers, they were originally designed to cast low level calming or mental health spells for patients out of control. It was a way to help control madness which is why they weren't designed to last since patients could still have a fit and break them during their fits."

"They were something he crafted?" Harry wondered if these orbs were available in stores. He had never seen them until Severus showed him what they were by showing Harry the memory of the drawings on Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes, actually anyone can craft them. They are easy to craft and the spell is simple. It is what some people in the muggle world use to relax muggles. Many squibs use them in their practices and sell candles and incense as well as the orbs knowing the orbs will break down and they can get repeat business that way." Voldemort thought it was a great idea. "They call them mood defuser or something." 

"He has to know they wouldn't work." Harry glanced at Severus. "Right?" 

"I would believe so but once we were under your control and you under his. It would be easy to make us drink those personality potions as well as anything else he might want us to do. We might be able to resist some of the stuff but once we drank those potions, he wouldn't have to worry any longer." Severus wasn't going to make the potions but he did have an idea as to what to do.

"I believe we need to change up the game plan. He is going to get desperate as our bonding day approaches." 

"We need to discuss our plan of action later. The first bookstore is across the street." Harry pointed to the building across the street. It wasn't a busy or big store. It was an old convert cottage turned into a bookstore. There were benches in the garden area for people to read outside. "I used to spend the summer outside reading over by that tree." Harry pointed to an English Oak Tree. He didn't get to spend a lot of time at the different bookstores but he loved the time he did get to do it. "This is my favorite." 

Severus and Voldemort could see why. The spot was quiet and the garden was well maintained and the trees provided a lot of shade. The door had two crown glasses windows on each side of it. The roof was just basic roofing singles but at one time, they imaged it could have been thatched. The heavy wooden door opened easily. "I love old bookstores." 

"As do I." Voldemort was looking forward to this. He could spend hours in a bookstore and knowing his future husbands could do so was better than he expected. He didn't believe Harry would have been much of a reader never mind a collector. "I do feel we might have to expand the library once we are bonded." 

"I bet you will. Severus has a lot of books in his quarters and office. He mentioned he had more at his home." Harry had enjoyed browsing through Severus' collection. 

"You have a growing collection. I did see a large number of books in your trunk." Severus saw a strange look on the Dark Lord's face. He was going to have to mention Harry's lack of confidence in some areas and see what they could do to boost his confidence. 

"Let's go browse." Harry had saved some money just for this trip. He had some books he had wanted to get last time he was here and hoped they were still here. Harry gave them a quick tour since the store wasn't very big. He didn't recognize the teen behind the counter, Mr. Cutter must have taken the day off. "I have some titles I want to see if they have. What time do we need to go?"

"No rush. We are just going to go shopping when it's my turn." Harry disappeared into the store's right room. Voldemort looked at Severus. "I believe we have some work to do regarding Harry." 

"Yes, he still believes the words his muggle relatives used against him. I believe the three of us should discuss our muggle past at some point. We also need to discuss those items that Dumbledore is so very interested in." Severus had a feeling they would need to have a weekend to discuss all the things they needed to discuss. 

Voldemort frowned at the idea of discussing his past but he was to be bonded to Harry and Severus. He agreed with the plan and he was the one who approached Harry with the marriage contract in the hopes of ending the war. He needed to be willing to share his past with them if this was to work. Dumbledore would use any divide against the three of them. "I believe it would be best. The more we know about each other the less Dumbledore can use to divide us. Now, let's enjoy the bookstore and see what treasures we discover." Voldemort went into the room on the left.

Severus decided to explore the room he was standing in. He could see why Harry enjoyed the bookstore. The store wasn't crowded with bookcases that you couldn't move. There were couches and chairs spread around the room for people to sit down and read. There was even a coffee machine by the cash register. "We are having a sale today, 10% off any book with a green sticker on the back cover." 

"Thank you." Severus started to browse the bookcase.


	4. Chapter 4

None of them liked clothes shopping. They were able to shop in the muggle world fast and easy as most of the stuff was already sized and came in a variety of colors for them to pick out. Severus, Voldemort, and Harry picked mostly the darker colors as well as picked up some white shirts. Harry dragged them into a t-shirt shop. Harry directed them away from the boring ones to the humorous ones. Severus bought a lot of t-shirts that Harry and Voldemort thought were exactly what Severus would say. Voldemort didn't want to be outdone and picked up about two dozen. Harry had his growing pile. "We need to wear them one day with all the expressions delivering one whole message." Severus started to lay the shirts out to make statements that the three could deliver. Voldemort and Harry enjoyed watching Severus picking and selecting the t-shirts after Harry's suggestion. 

Harry was grinning as the clerks were shocked at the volume of clothes they brought. Harry was very thankful for magic and expandable pouches as they continued walking from store to store for clothes. "We still have to do this on the magical side." 

"It won't be this bad. We will simply go to Twilfitt and Tatting's." Voldemort had already sent several of their packages back to his Manor via house-elf. Harry didn't want to bring a lot of clothes and items back to Hogwarts. 

"Not Madam Malkin?" Harry was carrying a small shopping bag that had some candles he had seen on one of the carts in the mall. 

"No, while she is good, she is in Dumbledore's pocket." Severus had learned more about Harry and Voldemort while they were shopping. Harry would read anything if he found it interesting. Harry also loved the classics. Voldemort was a bit more selective and preferred non-fiction but had a memory that he was impressed with. Voldemort could tell you when and where he read a book if it was in one of his libraries as well as what shelf it was on. 

"I do believe it is time to head to Diagon Alley. I think we have visited almost every store here." Voldemort looked at Harry. "You will have to explain more about computers and other things. I found that Radio Shack very interesting. We also need to return to the Army and Navy store. They had a lot of interesting items." 

"Wait until I take you to a gun shop." Harry was very impressed by Severus and Voldemort's willingness to go into the muggle stores.

"I have been in one before." 

"In the last few decades?" Harry countered.

"I believe in the 40s." 

"Marvolo, guns and other weapons have come a long way." Severus spotted a magazine stand. Harry and Voldemort followed. Severus picked up a gun magazine. He handed one to Voldemort. 

Harry was picking magazines out as Voldemort flipped through the magazine. His eyes getting bigger as he saw the different weapons. Severus flipped through the titles and nodded his agreement. Harry was picking up magazines that had information on electronics, guns, and anything that had to do with technology for Voldemort to read. Harry paid for the magazines. "The one he is reading right now." The cashier looked and added it to the total. "We need to leave here before I drain my vault." 

"Harry, it would take several lifetimes for you to do that." Severus had heard Harry mention vault before not vaults. "You do know you have several titles and vaults?" 

"I do?" Harry was very confused. 

Voldemort closed the magazine. "I believe we discovered another area we need to discuss but after we go to Diagon Alley. We can not put off getting the robes for the bonding ceremony or Wizenagamot." 

"I agree. Depending on how much we need and time, we might be able to visit Gringotts before we are due back at Hogwarts." Severus wondered what else Dumbledore had kept hidden from Harry. "Didn't you wonder why I was making you read all those books about politics and being an heir?" 

"I thought it was because I will be Lord Potter one day. I need to get my heir ring too." They were heading to the apparition spot in an alley. 

Voldemort and Severus stopped walking. Harry had kept walking. When he noticed they were with him, he turned around. Judging by the way Severus and Voldemort were speaking they had a privacy bubble up. Harry walked over to them. They were cursing Dumbledore in some very colorful ways. "Harry, tell me he told you something about your past? I know we discussed the contract but do you know anything about your family?" 

"No, I didn't even know they were wizards until Hagrid told me. He is the one who told me they were killed. My lovely relatives said my parents were killed in a drunken car crash caused by my father who was a pimp and my mother who was one of his girls. I never understood what that meant until I was older." Harry put his hand on each of them. "I know I am lacking in a lot of areas and Severus has been trying to get me caught up. However, this isn't the time or place to discuss this." 

"We agree but we will be discussing this during our next detention." Severus was upping the potion experiments on Dumbledore. 

"I don't understand why you are remaining there. You know he is going to keep us separated after we are bonded." 

Harry grinned. "I know a secret and one that will make sure he can't do anything." 

"A secret?" 

Severus had a playful tone in his voice. A tone that Harry hadn't heard before. "It will allow scare Dumbledore." Harry had a huge smirk on his face. "I was saving it for if he caused any more problems but I discovered something in the research and I double-checked it." 

Voldemort and Severus pulled out their wands and hit Harry with a tickling charm. Harry started laughing but canceled it quickly with a wandless spell. "Since when can you use magic outside of Hogwarts?" Severus looked closely at Harry. 

Voldemort was looking around trying to see if an owl was incoming. "Blasted owl will drop off a notice."

"No, they won't," Harry smirked. "Guess who is an adult?" 

Severus and Voldemort started laughing. "Neither of you is returning to Hogwarts after the ceremony." 

"I have an idea and I think he will love it. He will believe he has control until we yank it out from under his feet." 

"Let's get to Diagon Alley and the shopping finished before you explain your idea. Your last idea ended up with the three of us having to bond." Severus was amazed by how Harry's planning skills. "I am aware we only had a little time and that contract to deal with and our time together has been positive for going forward in our marriage but I would rather not have this conversation in an alley or parking lot of the muggle side." 

"I agree. However, I also have an idea of forming on what we just learned from our Harry." Voldemort was surprised as he never thought a lion would be so Slytherin.

____________________________________________________________________

Voldemort rented a private room at the Leaky Cauldron for them to have their discussion after they finished their shopping. Harry and he added extra privacy wards in parseltongue. "Should keep anyone from listening. Now, Harry what is your idea?" 

They had fresh tea and sandwiches. "He is so determined to make sure that you don't have control over us, I thought how about you and Lucius work on getting Binns and the joke we have for a DADA fired and you and Lucius take the positions. He would love it believing he has some control over you and Lucius while we slowly work on getting people into other positions and convert those he believes support him. I have already got most of the former Dumbledore's Army on my side. The rest of the school and staff, I believe, are sick of his plots and scheming while ignoring Hogwarts." 

"I have to agree. The staff room has been filled with some very intense discussions regarding Dumbledore and his mental status. Minerva has been attempting to get him to focus on the school. If Harry and I left Hogwarts, he would make it appear as if you were taking control of us, and anything Harry said, he would put doubt into it by requesting Harry be checked for potions and compulsions before he would believe anything. He would Harry's age compared it with ours, how I am one of your followers." 

"True, he would. If I was there, he would believe Harry and you had a positive influence. If we remain separated, he will also use and claim I must be hiding something since I am not with my husbands." Voldemort had seen enough of the old fool's interference when he viewed the memory of Severus and the designs for the Great Hall. "I do have my masters in DADA and Lucius has one in History as well as politics and Law." 

"He is working on getting more Order members into Hogwarts. I heard Granger and Weasley discussing it in the library. They never use privacy charms. Dumbledore wants to create new positions like assistant professors and he wants to bring back the apprenticeship program with the idea of offering me an apprenticeship as well as an assistant professor since I did teach DADA and they got the best OWL results."

Voldemort smirked at Harry. "I have an idea on how we can beat him to it."

"I have been giving Lucius the data for years, he could get it proposal written up as well as grants for it. Dumbledore won't have time to submit a formal proposal. He will just hint at it for now until he has the support he needs and hopes he can slip it through and have the Ministry pay for it."

"I say let's go for it. Also, see about setting up some type of format where you can get your ideas out. Dumbledore had been telling people what your goals are. How about going after him in print, the Wizenagamot, and the Board?" Harry chewed his lip.

"Harry, stop chewing your lip. It's a great idea." Severus was going to speak to Voldemort regarding Harry and what the muggles as well as Dumbledore's clown had taught Harry. "We can't use Rita but there are plenty of reporters who are known for reporting facts. We get a history of what you have tried to submit, Dumbledore can't argue against facts. We also show the abuse and neglect he has permitted but at a later date."

"Yes, after Lucius submits plans for an adoption program that will require Gringotts to do an Inheritance Test to see if the child has magical relations." Voldemort liked the ideas. It was he wanted and at the same time no magical blood was being spilled and they could ruin Dumbledore. "I wonder how he would react if I used my muggle name to apply?" 

Harry started laughing. "He would wonder as he believes you would never associate yourself with the name." Severus was very aware of why Harry was laughing. "He has told us numerous times how much you hate muggles." 

"I don't hate them. I just believe in protecting magical blood and keeping our worlds separated." 

Harry started laughing harder. "Oh, I want to be the fly on the wall when he sees your application. I wonder if I can get a memory from one of the portraits?" 

Severus was also wondering if it was possible. "I wonder how he would react if I applied and included my muggle university education on it?" 

Harry lost it. Severus was having a hard time not laughing. "Do it, please, do it." Harry wanted to be in the room when Dumbledore got the application. "Better yet, have Lucius submitted it at a Board meeting, we can see the memory that way." 

Severus smiled. "I am going to be at the Board meeting." 

"I will discuss it with Lucius tomorrow. How much time do we have before he starts claiming I kidnapped you?"

Severus cast tempus. "About half an hour. I told him around ten but I expect he still has people looking for us." 

"I saw a few rushing to the floo after we entered the room. He already knows we are back and must be wondering what we are discussing." 

"I have a long list of wedding crap that Narcissa said would work to satisfy him including when the invitation will be released." Severus didn't want to deal with Dumbledore and his pushing for information so Narcissa provided some information that Dumbledore couldn't interfere with the details.

"We should head back early as much as I don't want too. If we get back early it will make him think we were eager to get the date over." 

"True. If you acted angry it would also provide an illusion of being unhappy with me." 

Severus and Harry exchanged a glance. "I want to do it. Severus?" 

"I will and it will give me excuses to take points from Gryffindor. He will believe it was because I am upset about being bonded to you and Marvolo." 

"Have fun." Harry didn't care about the points. 

"Next date time we are going to Gringotts and seeing what is going on with your vaults and titles. Monday night I will arrange for us to meet with my account manager."

"He is going to have a fit. I honestly thought you meant just the Potter title would change our side and only had the one vault. I think I need to read about how the seats work." 

"It is on the list of books for you to read but a practical lesson is helpful too." Severus frowned for a second. "I wonder-"

"What?" Voldemort was learning Severus and Harry were very creative and knew how to work the system. 

"He is the one who pushed Lily and Potter to marry even based on the marriage contract. I am wondering what he is hiding? He had to do it for a reason." 

Harry groaned. "How about we bet that my mother was adopted or muggle-born are from squib lines?" 

"I am not taking that bet. You just took the best options." Severus stood up. "We better head back as much as delaying as been interesting." 

"What don't want to get the Order members chasing us back to Hogwarts?" Harry stood up as well. 

"I believe they would drag you to Poppy to be checked for potions and compulsions." Voldemort stood up and broke the privacy spells. 

Harry arched a brow. "You know-"

"No, maybe later." Severus would love to have the Order drag them to Poppy to be checked. 

_____________________________________________

Harry and Severus exited The Three Broomsticks to see some Order members scattered around Hogsmeade and looking as if they were setting up search teams. Since they didn't see Harry and Severus, Harry pulled Severus back into the doorway and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. Severus nodded his agreement. They walked slowly toward Hogwarts. They made it to Severus' quarters before they started laughing. Severus decided to floo call Minerva give her the heads up. 

"I am aware, I warned him it was a stupid idea. Let them search for you. If they ask me, I will say you returned before ten. I am sick of his games." 

Severus bide her good night. "I think we may have another one on our side."

"Perhaps we can recruit a few more members." Harry went to Severus' desk and got a piece of parchment and quill. They began to make a list of known Order members and supporters. Who they thought they could recruit and who would follow Harry over Dumbledore.


End file.
